


Lonely

by Scorpia_is_babey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other, Thank everyone on chipped DT au on making me want to write angst to a side character, my destiny is to make Double Trouble suffer as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpia_is_babey/pseuds/Scorpia_is_babey
Summary: Double Trouble doesn't likes parties.English isn't my first language, I tried to fix the grammatical mistakes as much as I could but :p
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Lonely

Double trouble could feel when people didn't liked them. Which was normal because most people hated them. Or wanted to use their scales as a boot. It to use their bones as toothpicks. Or to choke them until they stopped moving forever.  
Most part of the times they could pull it off as a "oh, they envy me. It is so sad to not be me".  
But not now.   
It was kinda hard, with people they fooled, helped to destroy kingdoms, confused, etc. But could they judge them? Money always talks. When you're a mercenary, there is only one side. Your side and you gotta get money somehow, even if it means getting hated by nearly every rebel princess on Etheria.   
The party was something along the lines of "We defeated Prime! Yay! Lets celebrate not being dead!!!!" And it reunited well, everyone who wanted to come.   
It was a shame Mr. Blue Turkey ( that was the nickname Double Trouble liked to use for Peekablue) wasn't there. Usually Peekablue could stay togheter with Double Trouble so he hadn't to deal with awkward social situations and Double Trouble had some company.

Maybe they shouldn't have come to this party.

They glanced at Catra, looking for some guidance and maybe, just maybe comfort (no that they would ever admit it), and Catra gave them a small smile like someone who says "Hey, nice party isn't it".  
Talking wasn't the problem. Talking was the smallest of their problems. Talking was easy. They were an actor. Actors can never find difficult on talking. Otherwise they would be a bad actor and the public would hate them, what meant not being loved, a destiny worse than death. Talking was easy lemon squeeze.  
(I don't think this is how the saying goes, Double Trouble thinks)   
Getting in the social circles, in the other hand…….  
—Hey, you're Double Trouble, right? Nice to see you again! I am just checking to see if I remember everyone after being taken by Horde Prime and attacking everyone including my friends. — an overly cheerful Scorpia greeted, even with the dark subject — I don't see you since the Crimson waste!!!!!! 

That was too many exclamation points for Double Trouble liking.

—Ah, yes. Scorpia, right? Princess of the Horde territory. — Scorpia seemed to love almost anything and quickly forgave anyone who mistreated her. It was a good thing to keep happy and not bitter and sad like a certain cat she once had a crush on.  
—Not anymore! We are redesigning it to just be my kingdom now. No evil horde, no enemies, no shouting (except happy shouting), no fights, only a kingdom for friends!  
—Sounds good, Spidey. — Nicknames were good. Double Trouble liked them. Made them sound sassier and sometimes,it even annoyed the person in question but Scorpia seemed to like it, because she then hugged them and said that would talk to them later about the "Cool shaping shifting thing". They found Scorpia to be a interesting person. Full of self-doubt but with enough energy and positivity to make you like her as a whole. It was kinda cute honestly. She liked to be liked and made her feel better about herself. 

Maybe that was a bit of Double Trouble projection there.

They got near to Catra who was laughing with Adora, the lovey dovey couple who now barely got away from each other.  
Catra and Double Trouble made amends some time ago and even hanged out.   
—Hey Kitten. Enjoying the party? Maybe we should get somewhere else with some real alcoholic beverage and get wasted.  
—Nah, I am fine here. — Catra smiled. The hand holding was almost all the time and they looked in love everytime they noticed it. It was a bit nauseating.   
After some time, Double Trouble tried to find Catra and couldn't. They had disappeared from the party.  
There was many people there. Maybe they could move on to the next social group, and try to be a part of it. They shapeshifted into Glimmer to approach the Arrow guy. He was a funny dude to stay around if you could stand his positive you-can-do-it talk:   
—Hey nice guy. You always come here?   
—Oh, hi Glimmer. Thought you were going to look out for Mermista.  
—Oh, I couldn't found her. Maybe they are sad in a bathtub again. — Double Trouble smiled, seeing the real Glimmer walking towards them, finally some fun stuff on that party.  
—What is happening? — Glimmer could imagine this had something to do with Double Trouble — is it you, Double Trouble?  
—That is very funny of you, Double Trouble, knowing I am the real Glimmer. — they let out a bright smile. After some uncomfortable silence, they change back — Sorry, sometimes I can't resist getting a role so interesting as the queen of Bright Moon.  
Glimmer gives them a faint smile over this:  
—Well, you might want to take this role on, maybe, a original theater play about the Princesses of power?   
—I am not a part of any show at the moment, my queen, but I can be. For a price.  
—Maybe we can discuss numbers after this party. — Queen Glimmer says, as she drifts off to another group of friends.

Being an actor wasn't bad. The applause, the Glamour, the fame, the roses.  
They got to trick people into feeling things, into getting sympathy for a totally non-existent person, for someone who is just a costume.   
They don't remember someone real is wearing the costume.   
But if they just love the costume and not the person using it…  
Double Trouble decides that the best course of action is to go to any bar that is still open and get so wasted they couldn't remember tomorrow.   
Being an actor was a lonely choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so thank you for reading hope you liked it :3


End file.
